For All of Space and Time
by StarColors
Summary: Dave/Jade adventure: Jade realizes her duty to the new planet they have created, but Dave is gone on a time loop mission. When Jade gets mysterious instructions from her television set, she embarks on a journey to figure out her destiny and save Dave from future versions of himself. Some romance, mostly adventure


"Jade…" I turned around, expecting to see Dave standing at the door, glasses covering his beautiful red eyes, the ultimate cool kid. Who am I kidding? Dave has been gone for a few days now, busily saving the universe through time travel. That kid never gets enough of his turntables. I sigh. "But what about _populating_ the new universe?" I think to myself. Dave never has enough time to fully realize what needs to happen now. All his time traveling has made him forget that I'm in the present, and I love him.

"Jade…" I hear his voice again. It's soft and quiet, and reminds me of a past life, a past when things were so gloriously simple. Where is it coming from? I cautiously step into the TV room, and let out a gasp of surprise. Dave's on the television. I kneel down and look deep into his red eyes. My gorgeous Dave. How much I wish I was with you right now.

"Jade, I can't see you but I know you can hear me. I'm in some deep time travel shit, this shit's so massive I need a huge toilet. I….AHHHH!"

I blink at the screen. Dave is now surrounded by 10 other Daves, all advancing and looking right at me. I shudder. It's so scary to see Dave look at me with hatred, and these Dave's obviously know something about his future…

"Motherfucking idiot! Why did we take the time to talk to Jade? Turn it off, they'll see us!"

Dave gasped as one the future Daves grabbed his throat.

"I can't…turn…it…off! She…needs…to…see…this! Jade, I love you! I always have, and I always will, for all of time and space, shit that was the most uncool thing I've ever said but I'm gonna die so…

*Chhhhhhssssssssssssss*

The television went blank. So did my mind. Suddenly I couldn't sit still. I began to nervously pace the house, looking all over for that box. He brought it for me, where the fuck is the stupid thing, Fuck!

Finally, in a small drawer I found a handmade box, definitely not alchimitized. I had never opened it before. Dave had handed it to me and instructed me not to open it until it was really, really important. Now was the time, I was sure. Scrawled on the top in Dave's quirky handwriting were the words:

"For All of Space and Time"

Inside the box was a necklace with a gold miniature record and a very tiny hourglass.

I gasped. The sand inside was the color of the night sky, with thousands of stars.

Written carefully was another note from Dave. I could tell that it was very old.

"Jade, if you're reading this, you probably have no idea what is going to happen in the next few days. This is a critical moment for me, one of the moments that is set in time, and you have to help me. As the knight of time and witch of space, we are destined to be together. This necklace symbolizes the flow of time and space, and it can be used to save me. Jade, you are the only chick in this universe who can save me now. I'm going to mess up pretty big, and my future selves are not happy. They are planning to kill me. The problem is, I'm not dead. I'm still alive, which means that I need your help saving my ass. Does that make sense? I guess it makes no fucking sense but you have to make it work. All you have to do is turn over the timer, and I guess I'm gonna need some help…shit, that's so not cool. Alright, Harley. Stay cool-Dave"

Gasping, I stare at the glittering stardust. Where in the hell did Dave GET this thing? It is massively powerful, more powerful than anything we should have. The chance to travel anywhere in time or space? Where was I going to go? How am I supposed to get to Dave, or know where he is?

Steeling myself, I clasp the necklace, and admire it. Dave has really got an eye for beautiful objects. I stick the note in my pocket and think of the fear on Dave's face. I've got to find him somehow. I close my eyes, flip the hourglass upside down. A dog barks, and I'm reminded of the first day that I met him…

….

"Ow! Hey, give those back!" My 7 year old self jumps in the air for her glasses, skinned knee and long black hair in pigtails. A blond boy of 7 holds them, giggling.

"I like them. They'll make me look like Harry Potter! I'm magic! Whoo!"

Despite your initial anger at the blond boy, you smile. This was in elementary school. The first time you talked to Dave Strider. Wait. Why are you watching this? This was not where you wanted to go! Maybe the necklace is broken. You have no idea what to do, so you watch the first conversation with your favorite guy in the universe. They are currently having an argument.

"I think your glasses are much cooler than mine!"

"I think I want to be Harry Potter!"

"No! I can't see!"

"Too bad!"

Dave runs away with the glasses, giggling, as you watch yourself stumble off after him. You fall again. You remembered falling quite a few times when you were younger. Dang, Dave sure was mean when he was little. Bully. You continue to watch.

Little Dave runs behind a tree and you see yourself looking around. Just suddenly, you see yourself appear in front of Dave, who stares at you, stunned.

"Dave, you need to give those glasses back to your friend. That's not very nice."

"My friend? She's not my friend. I don't even know her name!"

"Maybe you should introduce yourself. Say hello…and tell her you're sorry."

"Ok, but who…are you?"

Just then I vanished from behind the tree. I watched as Dave walked slowly back to where I was sitting on a crate, crying. I watched as he gently placed the glasses on my 7 year old face, and smiled into my 7 year old eyes. I remembered the feelings of butterflies I got when I saw Dave smile that first time…

"I'm Dave. What's your name?"

"Jade. Hi. Thank you for my glasses."

"Jade? Like those pretty green stones? In the yard?"

"I guess so."

"Here, look, I have one I found, it's really pretty!"

I gasp as I remember this conversation. Dave showed me a green stone that he had found the day before. I remembered looking at it and blinking. It was broken straight down the middle…and I had a black stone I had found that looked exactly like it. As a dog barked in the distance, chasing a car, we took the two rocks and pressed them together, laughing. Dave and I somehow knew that we were soul mates, the exact opposite of each other. I smiled. We were destined to be together, from the very start.

Enough of this messing around. I need to find Dave, my Dave. I figured out that the necklace was driven by memory, so I tried to think of a memory that would take me to his destination. I concentrated hard on the television screen, watching him being surrounded by future versions of himself, and I turned the necklace.

….

I found myself watching an argument between John and Dave. I blinked. How in the hell does this stupid thing work? I'm not really sure I completely understand time travel. John looks young. Maybe 15? He also looks really angry.

"Look, I don't care what you do, you just need to be careful Dave. If Jade finds out what you did to the television, she's not going to be very happy."

"I can't help it! I'm gone all the time, and I need to be able to check up on her and make sure she's ok, dude. I'm finishing the time loops that we started. When I'm done, I'll just go back in time and tell her that I rigged the TV."

"I don't think that you can do that. Just stay in touch with me and I'll tell you if she's not doing okay. She's my sister, after all. I need to protect her."

"Just like you protected Rose? Not fucking happening, dude."

"Look, that TV does not need magic. It will start doing some crazy things, dangerous things! One day it's gonna happen. Like with Rose. I don't want you hurt!"

"Whatever, go do your fucking windy shit and leave me alone!"

What was going on? What did Dave do to the television? I watched as John Egbert walked out of our living room. So THAT'S why John and Dave haven't been talking to each other…suddenly I got an idea.

"Dave," He looked up in surprise as I walked closer, cautiously.

"What are you doing to the TV that you aren't going to tell my past self about?"

"Holy shit Jade, looking good! What do you mean, past self? What are you talking about?"

I swallow. "Dave, I'm on a mission here. A mission to save you. I think something is going to go horribly wrong in your future, and I need to help you…you told me you loved me. Is that true?"

"For all of time and space, Jade…"

"Then I need your help. I have to figure out how to get to a future timeline of where I need to save you…from you…with you. Can we travel with your time turntables? Argh, time travel! But I think I'm supposed to give you this note and this necklace to give to me, for the future…to travel to the past. Oh my god this is confusing. Here."

I handed him the box. I watched as the sparkling sand lit up his eyes. He grinned, and I suddenly realized what I had done wrong.

….

"Jade, I made this for you years ago. You don't remember? What is going on? I'm so lost…"

I blink at him. Wondering what was possibly going on with the time situation, and how the hell I was supposed to explain this…Gah! I shook my head.

"Dave…I think that you are supposed to use this to fix the television…I think if you do, it will be able to connect you to me through all of time and space. It's important for the timeline! You have to be able to contact me."

Dave started to laugh. "I've already put an hourglass necklace in the TV, that's what Egbert and I were arguing about a second ago. Fixed it right up!" He smiled proudly, and I giggled. I was enjoying this moment with a past Dave, the cool kind I fell in love with during Sburb. I felt a pang of remorse knowing what he was going to have to do in the future.

"Uh, Dave. Just a word of advice? If you are ever in trouble, will you be sure to tell me you love me one last time? Through the TV?"

"Chyah. Duh." Great, I thought, that's one thing taken care of. But what am I supposed to do with the necklace I have? With a stroke of inspiration, I kiss Dave for the very first time, and flip the hourglass again.

…

Oh god, what have I done? Spinning through time and space, I feel like I've gotten hit over the head with a ton of bricks. I guess kissing a past version of a Dave with a doomed timeline is causing some sort of illegal timey-wimey stuff. Fuck it, I don't really care. Suddenly I'm sitting on the ground with the 13 year old Dave, my Dave, and surrounded by 10 other Daves that are angrily advancing. We did it!

My joy is shortlived, though my appearance has taken the Daves by surprise. I stare back in confusion. I honestly have no idea what is going on!

I decide to go back to my favorite Dave from my timeline, and he hugs me tightly.

"Nice of you to show up."

"Dave, what the FUCK is going on?"

"Hold up. I'll explain everything in like, ten seconds. We cool Harley?"

"Ice Cold. You better fucking explain."

"Hand me your pretty chain there." Dave took the chain, and in a flash, he was gone from the cave. Just then, the different Daves started to disappear, until 13 year old Dave was all that was left. I simply sat down on the floor. There would be no time traveling right now. Dave would come back when things were figured ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dave appeared on my lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ok Harley, this one is all you. You've got to go back in time and tell me to meet you."

"Fuck if I leave you here. You're coming too, 13 year old Dave!"

I drag them back in time, stopping first at my memory of the TV to drop off 13 year old Dave, and then to the school…Dave from my timeline saunters off with the necklace, grinning as he snags a box and my letter. He hands it to a baby jade, and then transports me back to our real, actual time!

Whow, what a day. This has gotten completely crazy.

"Dave, please explain what the fuck is going on."

"I would explain, but I think as part of the time loop, I'm gonna have to show you…"


End file.
